


♡ Alice and the Hourglass ♡

by Stitch95



Series: The Forgotten Sister [2]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Action, Adventure, Contracts, Divination, Fairies, Fantasy, Gen, MagicalCreatures, Magicpowers, Memories, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitch95/pseuds/Stitch95
Summary: ➥ Siria had always felt a little down, after she had no known memory of what happened, about her older sister, she couldn't recall at all. It's like it has all stopped flowing her memories everything she has ever come to with her has just vanished completely, almost like her older sister didn't exist in the world. Which leaves one question to Siria, is this what her older sister would've wanted to vanish from existence.Siria had finally decided to return to Alfea Academy with her new familiar, to catch up on her missing studies; she refused to graduate with Rosella and the others since she felt like she wasn't ready to do so, but when she enters the familiar grounds on Magix again, it seems much smaller than before like something has been there once and was wiped away from some force that left a gaping hole in itself. She felt out of place now that she was now an adult.As time went on she became self aware that she will never use her dreamix fairy transformation ever again and so she decided to take up wizardry to follow in her parents footsteps; she then made it clear to her parents over the phone that this what she wanted!





	1. Return to Alfea Academy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next book that follows **Storm Magic** and it doesn't involve Jinx at all. due to a certain someone's decision with killing her off. **Alice in the Hourglass** will only show off how Siria gets past the past and all of her memories will disappear. So this is where I came to a conclusion to write up a new book with just Siria present and not her storm fairy.
> 
> I might precisely add in her villain character in this book, but the chances are quite slim, this will be a Siria only pov, but it will be told in third person. since I will usually lose interest quickly if this in written in first person.  
> Now on to the title of the book, you might have noticed it is different then my other books, not winx club related and first glance some people specifically one girl will resemble it to a movie for servamp or the wonderland movies, oh ha. let me tell you all something, the plot of this book has nothing to do with those movies, not to mention I haven't yet seen the servamp movie. 
> 
> On the other hand, the book title, is just a title and it flows nicely with Siria's familiar, hence the memory theme of the book and the cause of lost of memory. It just rolls with the plot. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy this book and perhaps check out my other written novels.  
> Yasmin Rose is out!

When a familiar bright red haired fairy stood at the gate of Alfea Academy, she had just returned from her realm Triton though her heart still acked from the disappearances of her memories of someone very close to her. She had her suitcase with her, as she clutched it with her hand. she wore a light grey sweater that is almost silver overtop of a light blue frilly T-shirt that has thin straps at the side of her arms, she had a thin long ruffled black and purple skirt, that stops at her knees. whitish- blue socks with nice black flats that ties against the ankles. Her long bright red hair is fully tied up in a ponytail, and it has a few scarlet highlights running throughout her hair that appeared along with thin aqua blue highlights running side by side. she wore a headband with a Lightning bolt on it; she lifted up her hand as she stared at the marks on her palm for minute, the marks of someone who can face the depths of the ocean and the marks glows a nice aqua blue colour. she shook her head to clear it and to face the surrounding again.

she closed her eyes letting in a deep breathe, before letting it out again and reopening her eyes once more. She could feel that Alfea Academy had changed since she was last here. It's like she was just an invisble as before. she shook out her head, letting out negative thoughts nevermind any of that. she should think more positive, but she knew that she can't ever since most of her memories has disappeared from the depths of her own mind, like those memories didn't happen at all. she let out a low sigh, the black butterfly with pink on it's belly and it's wings sat on her shoulder, feeling pity for her, but hardly showing it as it perched on her shouder. Siria turned her head and started to scan her surroundings around the courtyard no one was exiting the academy. So that means that they must be inside the building, she closed her eyes and reopened them again, before walking up to where the front of the stairs were placed.

Upon reaching the stairs she clicked the handle to the suitcase closed and tilted it over to grab the side handle and thne she walked up the stairs to where the front doors were, when she reached the top she put her suicase down and flipped it to the wheels again and pulled out the handle she also put her other strap of her backpack over her other shoulders, well tried to get her arm through and failed misterably ending up throwing her backpack half way to the door, she growled loudly in frustration. stomping her foot on the pathement at the top of the stairs. "this is hopeless, I don't think I belong back here..." she yelled out in frustration.

the butterfly then appeared in human form beside her, he has long blonde hair, over at one side he is also at least 12 feet taller then Siria but that was a estimate.  he wears a single upside down heart earrings as for his clothing he wears a mostly half-unbuttoned, half-buttoned pink shirt under a black jacket with a red lining,over his shoulders appears to be a long white scarf, His pants are black with the top of them are buttoned, his shoes are black as well.  he held her backpack in his arms surprisingly, after she just tossed it. 

Siria just blinked and stared. not caring that vampires has a type of speed kind of like the speed of light; that is surprisingly fast the ordinary beings.

"now Siria I don't suppose you had a choice, let's admit you were wanting to come back from after considering time and time again on Triton... and you found the life boring..." he says as he held out the straps so she turned around and put her arms through the straps. she put her fingers through her bangs, letting out a sigh. 

"I guess Lily, I don't wish to try to fit in again and I still wish these memories was still with me..." she says tearing up a bit. "it's like there is a gaping hole when I stepped foot on this ground... like something was there moments before and then it suddenly went away" 

Lily looked away,from her for a bit; slightly narrowing his eyes. _oh if it's only that simple... my dear siria.._ as he thought.

"well you shouldn't let those memories, get to you.. you are back here to make new memories, find new friends..." said Lily with comfort in his voice, leaning over to pick her suitcase and held it by the handle with a firm grasp on the handle.

Siria sighed looking away from her familiar, in thought while staring off in the distance, somewhere beyond the forest; she thought she could hear someone call her name, but it was just the wind gusting through the trees. she closed her eyes turning back and took in another deep breath and let out for the third time and possibly the last time. she opened her eyes with a small nod that was hidden from nearsight seeing Lily beside her waiting for answer from her. 

"I guess...come on..." she says to her familiar, before turning around as she went over to the doors, Lily is just behind her as always still holding her suitcase. Siria closed her eyes and took in a long breathe and letting it back out. and reopening her eyes, upon thinking out loud. "okay here goes nothing" 

 Siria swung open the doors and walked inside the front corridor with the grand stairwell in front of them. Their were a few freshman fairies and junior fairies were lingering around the front of the school talking in groups. Siria was now having extra thoughts as she was freaking out inside while Lily was still standing next to her letting in the surroundings. Suddenly one of the Essix and Articatix members came up to Siria and Katy Collie was nowhere to be found "sireena, it's so nice to see you again, right Crystal?" asked Dongli in a more excited voice "Rosella, told us about you?!" 

Siria's eyes went wide at hearing the girl who helped her try transforming to her Charmix once when she was in her freshman year. "Is Rosella, here?" she asked

"hi, I am Crystal from the Essix club, you might have guessed we use to be rivals, but that was old history ever since Katherine Collie left us, to go do something.. on Lynphea we will chose to put the rivary behind the clubs and started to become friends" introduced Crystal 

"no Unfortunately, she wouldn't leave the lakeside apartment, ever since.." answered a new voice as Kaora appoarched the three girls.

"and she wouldn't accept my nugget offering can you believe that!" shrieked out Dongli spinning around in a very crazy and dramatic way, before falling backwards to the floor. 

Lily flinched at the sound as Dongli hit the ground, as he still was standing a little behind Siria. Kaora noticed the vampire that was patiently standing behind Siria and noticing the height difference between the two "uh.." she said asshe she started but couldn't find the right words.

"what are you looking at me, like that Kaora?" she asked

"well who's that standing behind you?" Kaora pointed at Lily

"oh uh.. he's just my familiar.. Kaora I was bounded when I found him in butterfly form over a patch of..of..a bush of flowers..." she spoke the story."I called him Snow Lily, or though he prefers Lily" 

Lily dipped his head, not saying anything, since Siria has got this down with explaining, he was mostly observing everything. Kaora placed her finger on her chin and eyed the vampire up and down. "he looks like a servamp" she said

"a what?"  asked Siria

Lily was about to speak before Dongli alerted everyone, by yelling and screaming out random things about vampires. Kaora and Crystal facepalmed and shaking their heads. Siria turned around and Lily wasn't there, she turned back and saw him just behind the shouting Dongli with his hand out, and waves started to form around Dongli before she ended up falling backwards on the floor asleep. "goodnight and sweet dreams" he finished and begun to pace back to where Siria was.

Siria had wide eyes and shouted at him "was that even necessary?!" 

Crystal and Kaora had wide eyes, astonished but also frightened a little bit. "well see you Siria, we got to go..." started Crystal as she backed away from Lily and her before racing away. 

"I have to go check up on Rosella, I will tell her to you have returned.. bye" kaora says before she raced away startled. 

"unfortunately that girl had it coming..." spoke Lily as he snapped Siria out of her trance as she was watching the Essix member and Articatix member race away. 

Siria particularly ignored that and decided to find where most locations were. Lily walked beside her. she knew he had no choice, into doing that Dongli is one crazy fairy and in fact she did deserve that... from starting a commontion. 

When the two are down a different corridor, Lily felt the silence between the two of them as they walked onward to what it looks like to be a door at the end of the hall.

"you are mad at me.." responded Lily looking ashamed

Siria halted and looked at him, facing her familiar. "well I was.. at first though I can tell why you had to do that..." she then narrowed her eyes thinking in her head without saying the next word  _I just wish you would tell me before you do things like that.. understood._


	2. Dorm Space? thought it was Dorm 1-A

After Siria enrolled and found out that all of the dorm halls has changed their names to that of power sources. she has chosen to join the Space Dorm. she still let her servamp familiar hold her suitcase so she could hold the map to where it was located she genuinely accepted out of appreciation, since the last time she came was with someone she couldn't place at all. who showed her where to go. she sighed and shaking her head trying to let go of all negative thoughts that might appear in her brain. 

Snow lily walked beside her, gazing steadily at her, using some type of method to detect anyone nearby. When they reached dorm space, it is an empty and it felt even emptier after she reclaimed her room that she shared with... no it's too painful for her and she can't so call her name, during her first year of alfea academy.  Siria looked at the stuff she just left there, she sat on the bed, and turned at the photo frame. she blinked at that she only saw her and her parents. "guess she even wanted this to happen? for me to forget about her as well" she murmured as she picked the frame up and opened the drawer and slammed it shut with the frame from sight and put down the key and map in it's place.

Lily put the suitcase on the bed and went into his butterfly form to observe the room, _"this is really nice"_ he mused in a echoy  voice through her thoughts.

Siria looked at where the butterfly was flying over the room, before she removed her backpack and unsnapped her suitcase where her clothes were stored. she decided to take the essentials instead of two suitcases with a bunch of stuff even if she doesn't have anything like that to conclude her point further. Siria started to unpack while her servamp observed the surroundings. 

 

In about 10 minutes of unpacking and hanging up her clothes in the closet and it's just partly finished at that mental note. Siria was trying to put her suitcase without trying to use magic as an advantage, "oh come on, stay up there..." she grunted huffing in exhaustion 

Lily flapped watching her being in his butterfly form. he  stared in amusement,  "my... do you need help trying to get that to stay on the top shelf?" he said through a mental connection to Siria.

"no that's okay.." she says puffing, trying to pushed the the suitcase more into the sparse space in the closet, in thought without turning to meet her servamp in it's butterfly form. 

Siria then jumped out the way when it fell off the shelf. "you got to be kidding me..." she screamed out as her sutcase.

"well Siria do you need help... now" he said through her thoughts.

Siria huffed not replying right as well as she tried to lift her suitcase up, puffing out of breath. "it will work better, If I am not so short..." she groaned out of breathe in trying to put it on the top shelf of her closet. 

The Butterfly had enough of watching his eve, try to lift up her suitcase; so he ended up going to human and grabbed the leaning side of the suitcase and he easily put it on the top shelf. "now was that so hard.. teamwork is always there..." Lily says cheerfully.

Siria rolled her eyes at him. "sure.. well it seems that  I am too short to even get that down now.. if I don't use my magic..." she says as she went to her backpack and unloaded her stuff and put set it up. she even brought a key chain; she inserted the dorm room key and dorm keys onto it. Siria then placed them in her pocket of her jacket and zipped it up as she removed it from her backpack and put it on a hook.

Once everything was put in the side tables and in the drawers. she then collapsed on the bed muttering to herself "I'm exhausted" she sighed catching her breathe.

Lily sat beside her, as she laid on her back staring at the ceiling. he heard her thoughts about trying to remember and picture of her older sister that suddenly vanished without a trace and most of her memories have totally vanished.. Siria sighed and closed her eyes.

Lily felt pity for her, he narrowed his red eyes looking away in his own thoughts away and separate than the mental connection. _All of this has to end for her, and watching her in this much pain at trying to get herself to remember her sister, really hurts me.. so I am sorry... Siria but I will have no choice to make you forget the past.._

he looked at Siria again, who has her eyes closed tears running down her cheeks; as he used some form of a memory wipe spell on Siria's mind so she won't try to remember the times of her older sister even if she was currently out of existance. _Lily could still feel Kuro's aura so he wasn't out of existence like his mistress, but there was something off about him...though prefers not to place it...._ Siria stopped crying and opened her eyes staring at the ceiling again, she begin to sit up and change positions to where the pillow is.

Siria's heart was still beating from when she tried to lift her suitcase up to the top of the closet, but at least she stopped panting. Suddenly laughter was heard out and into the main hall of the Dorm. Siria looked at the door huffing "what is all that about?" she said groaning as she sat up.

"I don't know... perhaps it's just the other students of the dorm" suggested Lily getting up and moving closer to her side.

Siria facepalmed. "do people care to quiet down..." she spat groaning. 

Not a minute to too soon, a knock was heard on Siria's door, Siria looked pleadily at her servamp, hoping he would answer the door; but all he did was went to his butterfly form to fly around like he owned the place.

 Siria grumbled and got up from her bed to answer the door, once she opened it a girl stood their smiling. "yes how may I help you?" she asked

"you must be the new girl in Dorm Space? Siria is it?"  she says with a smile on her face.

"actually my name is pronounced as Sireeena and yes and no... I been here before...before" responded Siria at the girl

the girl blinked at her. "oh it looks like you settled in your room, already siria" she says completely ignoring the response from her.

"and you are?" asked Siria as the butterfly flapped over to her in the view of the girls sight, who gasped at it. "awe you have a butterfly as a familiar...so cute... I had seen another girl with a bat as a familiar... a few days ago" she spoke observing Snow Lily in his butterfly form as he flapped around the room.

"actually...." Siria spoke "he isn't just a..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Ah, that was quite the long chapter.. I have written **don't you think?** well unfortunately I am going to change up my style in writing, in my books; by reading this chapter I am sure you are all can guess, where I am getting at here. yup I am going to write with more details and perhaps take my time at writing this book, I will also going to be soon putting out a schedule about when I will update my books on my wattpad and I may share it with you on my wall so look out for that!


End file.
